The purpose of this grant application is to request partial travel support to allow Young Investigators to attend and participate in the 2001 and 2002 joint annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS) and the North American Hyperthermia Society (NAHS). The RRS was founded in 1952 as a non-profit organization with three broad objectives: (1) to encourage the advancement of radiation research in all areas of the natural sciences: (2) to facilitate cooperative research between the disciplines of physics, chemistry, biology and medicine in the study of the properties and effects of radiation; and (3) to disseminate knowledge in this field through publications, meetings, and educational symposia. The NAHS is a non-profit organization dedicated to the advancement of hyperthermia- related research including basic scientific information and fostering the careers of our young investigators, the future leaders of our Societies. These meetings incorporate refresher courses, workshops, symposia, posters, plenary lectures, and the opportunity for Young Investigator award recipients to present their research in the format of platform presentations. Young Investigator travel award selection will be conducted by an awards selection committee including representatives of the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Medicine, Physics, and Hyperthermia. An important goal of any scientific organization is that young investigators be given every opportunity possible to advance their careers and the research area. Providing support for them at an early stage in their career to participate fully in annual meetings will help to ensure continued and future excellence in the radiation sciences.